Feels Like a Dream
by Rabakku
Summary: Quick little one shot that I thought of after catching inspiration. Weiss makes advances and Ruby doesn't understand why. Tsundere Weiss, hope it isn't too short. K for suggested suggestive themes.


Candle tips blazed strong, generating a pleasant and sweet aroma of "Glazed Peaches". The candle light gently illuminated the room that was only barely alight by a dimmed light bulb. The draft was light, giving off a slight chill to the air. A romantic atmosphere had descended into the room. A certain heiress was snuggling closer to a faint heat source, a fair combatant to the light chill.

The heiress stirred, eyes fluttering upon as she caught a glimpse of creamy white skin. Realizing her position, she smiled warmly as she hugged her partner in arms and newly, her partner in love. The atmosphere swept her away, and she became totally entranced by the moment.

'_It feels so dreamy', _Weiss thought to herself, beaming down happily at her partner. She leaned forward, setting her lips onto her team leader's. It was brief, but elicited a happy sigh from the normally icy teammate. Ruby slowly awoke as her girlfriend had began shifting around to stand. Letting out a cute yawn, she stared up at Weiss, who began to smirk warmly.

Without warning, Weiss climbed over her, having took note of the absence of her other teammates. She straddled Ruby, leaning over her as the red-clad huntress tried to process what was happening. Both felt the air, and it whispered a melody of love amongst them. Neither felt that the moment was real, that such a good setting could be a college dorm. But here in the moment, it was perfect.

Weiss let her lips meet Ruby's once more. It greatly caught the leader off guard, as she was used to Weiss acting colder. Usually, she didn't make first moves, and any compliment marked her face red as she stuttered and told her partner to shut up. She lacked in showing her love, choosing such a facade that wouldn't show it all off. Ruby knew better, though. She could see the caring love in her partner's eyes, and the smile Weiss always tried hiding when met with such romantic remarks.

Ruby choose against pointing anything out, the romantic air too alluring to waste the opportunity. She began returning the passion. Ruby leaned into her partner as the simple act of love heated the room even further. Weiss pulled back, leaning down and peppering the girl with small butterfly kisses along her neck. Staying a bit too long in one spot, a love bite was formed, marking Ruby's nearly perfect skin.

Ruby was in pure bliss, but worry began to fill her as Weiss sat up with a very suggestive smirk. As Ruby was about to speak, a finger moved in front of her mouth as Weiss let out a low shh… Pulling the blanket from on top of Ruby off, she reposition over her leaders legs and leaned forward. She trailed her hands up Ruby's shirt.

Ruby complicated the conflict fighting in her brain. The relationship was new, and even though she knew and trusted her partner with even her life, it felt rushed. Along with that, an odd feeling arose, still wondering why her ice queen was acting so, strongly. She knew she didn't put feelings on full display. "Weiss…"

Weiss calmed her advances and loosened her smirk, noticing the conflict in her partners eyes. She began to reply in worry until she felt a sharp pain on her foot. She jerked away from the pain, and noticed the hairpin that took refuge there. Ruby dawned a very worried face as her partner's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?" Ruby pulled herself backwards and sat upwards, staring at her partner for a response. The only response she received however, was a very red face. The ice queen turned to a shade that would make Ruby's cape jealous.

Ruby was a loss for words, unable to form an explanation for the entirety of the issue. Weiss stuttered her words, trying to process the last bit of her actions.

"I- I felt pain… I… I wasn't… I'm awake…"

Ruby finally caught on, having a very hard time whether to laugh heartily, comfort her girlfriend, or begin blushing herself. "You… thought you were… dreaming?"

Weiss heard the words, still at a loss for some herself. She assessed her situation, Ruby having sat up set the two at a level height, the two girls faces still a bit close from the lack of room Ruby had. Weiss jerked her head and body back, looking away in anger as her face grew redder.

"N-no! Why would I dream about such things you dolt!"

A small smile grew on Ruby's face as her own cheeks blushed. "Even so, you were about to actually perform them", she teased merrily.

A grunt was heard as Weiss turned away "Of course I wasn't, you pervert. I was just waking you up…"

"Weissss…" Ruby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a hug happily. "But if I hadn't stopped you…. Are you sure you don't dream like that? I'd be quite happy to hear you dream of me in such a way"

Weiss grew even redder, defying the laws of color. "F-fine… yes! I dream like that…"

The younger huntress chuckled happily as she hugged her tightly. "Aweh, my Weiss dreams about me"

"Get off you dolt… Why are Blake and Yang gone! And what's with the candles and temperature!"

"Blake bought a bunch last night. Remember when we were out training in the gym, and you fell asleep in the break room? I carried you back and put you in my bed since I couldn't lift you to the top without really disturbing you. Blake and Yang, they probably went out somewhere."

The pieces snapped together inside Weiss's brain as she figured why she thought she was dreaming so vividly. She didn't remember how she went to sleep, so waking up in such a place threw her off a lot. She buried her face into her partner's neck in embarrassment, eliciting a giggle and happy sigh from her partner as she hugged her tighter.

**Just a quick lil' story I totally did not write at 4 A.M. **


End file.
